House Gaspari
Details House Gaspari is an infulential Merchant family in Estradee and the wider Empire. They are based in Estradee city, though have warehouses all across the Empire and are considering establishing more contacts further north. Their primary object of trade are spices, but they have been known to trade everything from cloth to weapons. The Gaspari also have their hands in the new Estradeen invention 'Banking', with its patriarch, Amerigo, making overtures to setting up a banking house under the Gaspari name. Though not traditionally one of the 'big two' house Gaspari has suddenly found itself in the position of First Citizen. Members Patriarch: Amerigo Cecilio Gaspari Name:'''Dafne Gaspari (d. 206 A.B) '''Position: Amerigo's wife. Deceased of pox. Name: '''Celestina Vittore ''Position:'' Amerigo's Eldest daughter. '''Appearance: A famous beauty in Estradee, Celestina has long been the muse of painters and poets. Tall at 5'6” with long, sleek black hair, she has a pale complexion and wears only the finest dresses her father's fortune can buy. History: Celestina grew up in Estradee in comfort. At age sixteen she was married to Gerigo Vittore, son of Ugo Vittore. She is now twenty-five. Celestina tends to avoid politics, taking little interest in it. However, she has served the Republic as a diplomat several times, undertaking missions to the heart of the Empire and Stonehelm. Name: Luccio Gaspari Position: Amerigo's son Appearance: An inheritor of Dafne's famous beauty, Luccio has a very feminine look, with a slight build, modest height and seeming inability to grow a beard. In stubborn defiance of his girlish looks, he keeps his hair very short. He tends to wear simple, rough clothes despite the families wealth. History: Twenty years old and eager to prove himself, Luccio makes up for what he lacks in political shrewdity with idealism and a decency rare in Estradeen politics. He is no fool, well educated in mathematics, science and theology. He is a staunch believer in religious orthodoxy. He is looking forward to his first diplomatic posting. Name: Sofia Gaspari Position: Amerigo's youngest daughter Appearance: Once hailed to be a beauty that would one day perhaps surpass even Celestina, Sofia's stunning good looks were damaged by the same pox which killed her mother, in a plague which swept Estradee four years before present. Her face, shoulders, upper back and forearms are now riddled with pox scars. Her hair is black and sleek like her sisters, and her complexion unhealthily pallid due to a shyness she has developed in the wake of her scarring. History: Sofia is fiercely intelligent, and devotes herself to reading- a pastime which worries her father. Her life has been very much effected by the pox which killed her mother and left her scarred for life. Even before her sickness she loved to read, but her scars lead her to develop low self esteem, eventually retreating to her quarters and rarely leaving. She reads books on politics, history, theology and (heretically) rare tomes on magic. Her father has always known she has shown some latent magical ability- but keeps it hidden and chastises her for attempting to develop it. Category:Estradee